


Marking

by QueenRen64



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a sick mind, Impregnation, Incest, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Woman on Top, i feel bad writing this, im not responsible for wild fantasies, this is a really messed up story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: Being the last ghuleh born, you were seen nothing more as the rut of the litter, often bossed around as being the servant. That was until you fully “bloomed” and now your brothers having more meanings behind cleaning their instruments.





	1. In Heat of Aether

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to "Mating" but with the new Ghouls instead. And it is a bit darker...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as your siblings get back from the tour, it seemed that the world turned upside down for you. It'll get worse though just when you wished being something more might make you take it back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work of fiction is currently still in the works and may have some editorial changes.

"Well, well, if it ain't our baby sis trying to learn to play the guitar again? Slacking off from your duties?"

You squeaked as you shoved the guitar back into its stand, dusted off your servant dress and turned to your brother, Aether, by the doorway, bowing before him. "Hello, brother," you gulped. "I see you have returned...did you all have a fun tour?"

"Yes, we did," Fire said, joining inside the room with the rest of your brothers. "And have you cleaned up all of our instruments as told?"

You waved your hand toward the instruments in their stands. "All polished, rewired, strung up, waxed and ready to jam, brother."

"Good," Aether said, eyeing his guitar. He however, snickered as he brought one up from behind him. "These ones now need refurbishing so...get to it."

He pushed the guitar up against you, making you almost stumble back. The rest of your brothers cackled, leaning their instruments against the wall for you to finish on as well. They then all walked outside, shutting the door.

You sighed as you then took the guitar and placed it into its new stand. To them, it was all made just for teases and laziness from work. Though there was so much teasing put on you, it came to a point where you thought you would snap at them any moment. That day never came though. You were just so used to it now.

On one hand, it wasn't like you were born into slavery. You were just a servant, meant to tidy up whatever the Ghouls or the clergy told you to do. And you were given breaks along with a nice bedroom, good food and water.

Nobody had expected you to be born, considering each Ghoul had a role to play. Until someone had spotted you being born out into the gardens, a newborn female ghuleh. They weren't sure what to do to you, since every space was filled up. So, they gave you all the chore work, promising that you would "earn" your role for an instrument until you "gained" your reputation or were told so.

For your brothers, it meant them being free to do what they want, dumping all their work onto you and having someone fun to mess around with in case they were bored.

At first, it wasn’t that bad. Your brothers did sometimes relieve you of your duties, wanting to play. They did teach you the instruments a bit too, noting how each one sounded different and what possible others you could play as a backup.

As you got older though, that began to change as they just continuously dumped all the work on you now. The teasing became more harsher, the picking meaner. Right when you were done with one thing, you were sent to do another. Going from laundering their clothes to waxing their shoes and accidentally using soap on the drums...you often got confused and mixed up with each of the chores they began to pile all on you to do them at once.

And when they were extremely bored, they watched you do their chores and sometimes making you mess up on purpose for their entertainment. Like when you missed a spot they made with their shoes on the floor or made you trip down the stairs to spill water on the carpet. Or that time you screamed upon Fire scaring you and you knocked down a candelabra, nearly setting Sister Imperator's hair on fire (though it was pretty fucking funny).

You thought it would change eventually but as time rolled by, you got tired of it. You deliberately did your best to avoid them now, hoping not to get stuck with any work. Sometimes though, they warped right back to their old selves, asking you if you wanted to go out and play. You had wondered what was going on with them. Sure, it was natural to be teased but to be this harsh? Were they even aware how mean they become? Why were they acting so...similarly bipolar?

Aether was the worst of all though. He was someone you used to look up to a lot. He was as the Ghouls called him the “bigger older” brother. He used to take you out to the gardens to pick flowers, run through the forests to see who was the fastest and how to shred a guitar. Now though, when he was "mean", he often made sure you did ALL of his work and once you were done, he found something else to make you do more double work. And his teasing/mess ups were horrible (such as when he would turn the water on fully hot so you would burn your hands upon using it to clean). He would be the one to make sure that you were the one who got in trouble with Nihil or any of the higher clergy, making you do things that resulted in them giving you cruel punishment like cutting out all the weeds around the church in broad daylight. You suspected the fucker had some sort of sick sadistic fantasy going on, using you as bait to please himself.

The other Ghouls were so and so. Fire at least extended his hand to you, not always proving to be an asshole. Sometimes, he did pick on you but more so playful (not that he didn't have his moments to be terrible). He was perhaps the only Ghoul who also taught you little of what he knew on the instruments, allowing you to practice on a acoustic. So if there was any Ghoul you would go up to now, it was pretty much only Fire.

Despite the threshold of the abuse from your brothers, you were glad you had two Ghoulette sisters, Karen and Pam. And when they heard about you being their sister, it made them giggle at the sight of you being the newest female Ghoul, promising to raise you as the little sis, teaching you how to do the keyboard and tambourine a bit. Maybe not as grand as your other brothers doing the most main instruments (aside Pam doing the keyboard), but it was a start somewhere. They were more trustworthy than your brothers if you ever had a problem you couldn't solve. (Though, you did felt it strange how your sisters were the ones you kept getting closer to as you got older aside your brothers who sort of began to distance themselves from you by being more meaner).

At first, you felt SOME freedom when your brothers and sisters announced they would be going away on a tour, so you had the church to yourself with a few of the other clergy officials taking care of it. You would just linger around, being lazily free and fooling around with the instruments. Until the day they came back, your freedom was now taken away.

Such as now upon greeting them at the door, your brothers already instructing you what to do.

You marched over to the other instruments and settled them into their stands, huffing angrily. "For once, why don't they fix their own mistakes?" you snorted, almost slamming one of the guitars into its stand.

The door swung open and you turned to see Karen and Pam.

"Sister! Look what we got for you!" the two Ghoulettes chorused, swinging their bags around. They then picked up each item of clothing from their bags, showing it off to you. You eyed each clothing they got you, all from skirts to shirts to dresses, each cute and full of rich material. Your sisters were always picking out something from whatever shops they could go in to buy for you when they toured. And they always wanted you to try them on first thing. It was "girl time" as they called it.

"These are lovely," you said, laying them each against your own raggedly servant dress. "You shouldn't have, sisters."

"Oh, but we wanted to!" the sisters chorused. "We just want you to be happy. We know with...how our brothers can tease you. Now though, you're going to look so adorable in them! And especially since you've been blooming!"

You held yourself from letting out a snort.

On part, they weren't lying. You had been....going through a change. As a newborn, you were much more tinier but now as you grew, you had not only grown taller but also produced some...bosoms.

Your sisters had warned you about when you would eventually become a full on "ghuleh", where you would then transition into the equivalent of a human woman. Not only did it mean you were old enough to do some things on your own but they would respect your growth to make decisions like an adult. Whatever choices you made were up to you. So if you wanted to do Jaeger bombs in the middle of the night while everyone else was asleep? Yup, you could. You still had to listen to the clergy and brothers but you technically didn't have to follow your brothers' every word no more. It was one thing you couldn't wait to become a "ghuleh". Sure you would still be stuck with chores from the clergy but you had the option finally to say no to your brothers if they shoved another guitar for you to work on. It was a painful long wait to be announced.

"What do you think? Think these girls are going to get any bigger?" you snickered, wobbling your body around as you tried on one of the dresses. This one was a lovely silky black gown, as if attending for a fancy masquerade party. You admired the dress's sparkles and design.

"Perhaps a little more," Karen said. "Though it looks like you might stop eventually. I remember around this time is when I became a 'ghuleh'."

"That dress looks so gorgeous on you!" Pam bubbled, jumping up and down. "Oh, can you imagine if she wore that for..."

The door swung open and Aether stuck his head in. "What are you girls all doing here? Firstly, I don't mean to be rude but I'm trying to relax without you all giggling like valley girls and second, why isn't (y/n) doing her work?"

"Oh, give her a break, Aether," Karen snorted. "Of course, you can't see that she's about to be fully grown. You boys did never pay much attention to her other than doing what you guys wanted her to do."

"Of course I know she's growing," Aether snapped, walking inside. "I know she's going to be a 'ghuleh' soon. Why do you think I'm trying to pour all of my responsibilities before I got to get back to them again?"

"See, this is why we're the better siblings," Pam huffed, crossing her arms. "You boys never know how to play nice. And don't think the day when she finally transitions into a 'ghuleh', you can still do what you want with her."

Aether rolled his eyes and walked over to you, glaring at you up and down.

You stood frozen, paralyzed by his gaze.

For a second, you thought you had broke the spell on him being mean. He titled his head and gasped, shocked by your appearance. As if you were some dark angel glowing before him, realizing all of the trouble he'd given you...he wanted to confess and apologize for all what he'd done. 

Suddenly though, his gaze became...strangely predatorily. Like he was hungry. His eyes seemed regular one minute and then they...dilated. His head titled, examining every part of you. You could've sworn you heard saliva swishing in his mouth, his tongue smacking the top of his maw, cleaning his teeth. He took a deep breath, smelling your scent.

"This dress looks great on you, sister," Aether said, now walking all around you, his eyes still never leaving.

You shivered, the hairs on your body standing up, as if he had pricked his finger to touch you.

You turned to see your sisters had noticed this as well...and they looked worried.

Aether walked over to your front and bended forward, taking one big whiff. He then slimed his tongue onto your neck. You sucked in your breath from letting out a squeal, petrified by this sudden move. Aether chuckled and leaned his mouth toward your ear. "Meet me in my chambers later tonight," he cooed.

He then took a step back. "Nice pick on the dress," he noted over to Pam and Karen, giving them the thumbs up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take a quick rest now..." He marched over to the door and walked out, closing it.

Immediately, Karen and Pam took the dress off you.

"Shit, I can't believe it's happening now," Karen grumbled, grabbing the rest of the bags.

Pam shoved your servant dress back onto you, dusting you all around. "I swear my calculations were right," she said. "I knew she was going to be ready but not all ready now. And the way he looked at her....oh, Karen, what are we going to do? There'll definitely be a brawl if we try to shield her from them."

"It's not like it'll work anyway," Karen huffed. "He caught onto her scent. Soon, the rest will know."

You shook your head, baffled. "What are you guys talking about?" you asked, trying to connect the dots.

"Well think on the bright side, we're..." Pam began.

“On the bright side?! Are you kidding me? I would've been excited but now we're racing last minute. I told you we should’ve prepared her before we left!” Karen hissed, shaking Pam.

“Well, we were on a tight schedule to go out the door!” Pam growled, shoving her. “You should’ve left her the book to read.”

“Oh and make her worry the rest of the months wondering, making her anxious about what she’s meant to be?” Karen snapped.

“Sisters! What’s going on?!” you screamed.

They turned to you and sighed, knowing they had to tell you the truth.

“You’re....a ghuleh now, sister,” Karen said.

Your heart fluttered with joy, eyes widening. So you COULD say no to the guitar work your brothers left you with. “I am? But....what's with all the commotion?”

Karen turned to Pam. Pam gulped. “You see...you’re not just a ghuleh either...you’re....in heat as well...”

You gapped, your eyes shrinking now. “What....what the hell does that mean?”

“You’re going to become pregnant,” Pam answered. “You’re going to choose one of our brothers to mate with and bear him children. Then you will select the next mate and bear him children as well.”

You gulped. You glanced to your stomach and then up to them. “Why?! I mean...I can’t have children now. And what about you two? Can’t you just have the children?”

Karen and Pam laughed, amused by your naivety.

“Oh, sister,” Karen said. “If we could have children we would....sadly, me and your sister here have been determined to be infertile. It was a decision made by the clergy so our roles would be focused. Now that you’re here though, it was decided you’d be the bearer.”

"You will bear new Ghouls to work in the church," Pam said. "Your heat works like a signal beam. You may not sense it now since we haven’t properly PREPARED you like SOMEONE...or at least we should have. You know, fuck it, let’s start from square one. You see, you’re a ghuleh now, sister. We are going to respect and honor your maturity and independence from now on. However, the decisions you make are on your own now. We didn’t expect you to be in heat by becoming a ghuleh. Now you are. And by being in this heat, you have this scent lingered on you to alert your brothers about your....ovulation. They will come to you and do everything they can to make you mate with them. And you will do the same. You will sense their smell and crave for them.”

“What if I refuse to mate with them?” you asked, hopeful.

“You technically can,” Karen said. “There have been ghulehs who done this. A male Ghoul IS suppose to obey a female Ghoul’s wishes, whether she accepts them or not. However...there have been...alterations.”

You raised an eyebrow. “You mean...if there’s original rules for this whole heat process....it’s changed?”

“Well, all due to the Ghoul who didn’t follow the rules,” Pam said. “Originally, the ghuleh in heat would be taught and prepared to calm herself, accepting of the role to be a possible mother. Her brothers would come in one by one, mating with her in determining to be the best father and for her needs. Should the Ghoul ever challenge the ghuleh’s dominance, she used a special voice spell to allure them to her will. Yet, there’s been some sways. There are reports about some Ghouls breaking out of the ghuleh’s will and holding her against her own. Some enjoy this, others don’t. In the end, the ghuleh decides whether she’ll bear children or not. It is measured by the Ghoul’s prowess and other factors, even if he is the dominant one.”

“What about that one who mated with the Papas though?” Karen asked.

“Oh you know that one, it’s just a rumor,” Pam stammered.

“And she did have six brothers to choose from too. Now imagine that! We’re just fortunate with five.”

You shivered at that thought. Though the idea did kind of intrigued you.

"We must hurry though to prepare you," Karen said. "After all, I should warn you as well of those ghulehs who weren't prepared or did reject her brothers...there have been incidents of being attacked by them. Such as one ghuleh who slept with all her brothers but denied each one...she got jumped by them. We'll teach you the basics so far of what we know and from there..."

"Oh darn it, we should've bought some baby clothes," Pam uttered. "Did you see those cute small ones? And that pink blanket? Oh goodness, I knew I should've bought it. It was a feeling too good to be true."

"Don't forget the blue ones too," Karen said. "Oh and that adorable teddy bear...oh, just thinking about this gets me so excited to do a nursery here..."

"Oh and the built in cradle!" Pam hollered, jumping up and down, happily. "That's gotta be a definite buy."

"Matched with the perfect sheets," Karen giggled.

"Umm, one more question?" you asked, anxiously.

Karen nodded. "Of course! Feel free to stop us anytime if you need more explanations, sister. We want to do the best in making sure you're all right."

"What if I don't want to mate?"

"That's fine then," Pam said. "If the Ghoul you meet doesn't fit your standards, you have every right to reject him. He will have to wait his turn until you're done bearing the new child. Why you can do it all the way up to one Ghoul. Or reject them all. Then we can try again within one more week..."

"I don't want to try again within one more week."

The Ghoulettes turned to one another before back to you.

"What? What do you mean?" Karen stuttered.

"I mean I don't want to mate. Period. At all," you said, shaking your head. "Why should I with these assholes who made my life miserable? Aside Fire...but it's not like they only did it to tease me. I feel like they're pushing it more onto me. So I'm refusing each of them. I'm not going to mate with any of them at all...not even give them a chance like they did with me. I'm refusing my heat."

Your sisters gapped, horrified.

"Sister," Pam said. "As much as I...get what you're doing...you can't just go and do that too!"

"You said I can reject them," you pouted. "So I'm sticking to my word."

"You can but not now," Karen said. "You have to wait until you meet the Ghoul. Or at least you know...bang him. Only then can it be justifiable why you reject him."

"Well, I'm putting my foot down on it," you snapped. "I'm not letting any of them think they have a chance with me after all the stunts they pulled." You couldn't help but want to smile at this. This was the ultimate revenge you could get back at all of them now. To whiff your heat all in front of them and watch them angsty destroy themselves upon you rejecting them. And continue to do so to make them fall before you. No wonder why you wanted to be a "ghuleh" so bad now.

Karen and Pam glanced at one another uneasily. They began to speak but then sighed, shaking their heads. They knew better than to ask again.

"Sister, please, we really hope you reconsider this," Karen said. "We want to do everything we can to prepare you...but if you must insist...then we will respect your decision to decide on your own what to do."

"You are old enough to decide," Pam agreed. "So...we'll let you be. If you think you are not ready to mate at all...then that's fine. Just be careful though...if you ever need guidance about your heat...there is a book on it. Right near the historical section. Row G I believe. It's a big black book with silver rimming on it. You'll know when you find it. And of course..."

Your sisters bowed before you. "We're always here for your assistance."

Your heart sank, feeling that you broke their hearts. They were so excited in doing anything they can to help you, just wanting to play at being the big sisters they dreamed of being. And the possibility of being aunties...went down the drain.

"I'm sorry, sisters," you said, walking over to them and hugging. "I just...I don't feel ready to mate. At all. I don't even want to see my brothers. I have no urge to do this...maybe it's how I feel right now. I might change my mind. I don't know. But I do know I really want to put my foot down on this. I appreciate all the support and help you both were going to give me. If I ever do have any other questions...I promise I will ask you."

"Of course," your sisters chorused, hugging you back.

"Just to give a word of warning in case, be wary of your brothers," Pam said. "They will do everything they can to mate with you once they smell your heat. And they might attack you if you refuse their offer. If so, be around people when they do ask you. Better to be safe you know?"

"Also you might smell them too," Karen said. "It will trigger your desire to mate with them. So...don't say we didn't warn you on that part."

You giggled, shaking your head. "Well, I'll read a bit into the book when I get the chance to. And of course if I have anything else to ask....I'll know who to come up to."

 

You definitely thought as time went by your sisters' warnings were all just a bunch of hocus pocus. Because for sure when you went in for dinner, none of your brothers showed signs of looking at you weirdly than what Aether did earlier. And you never exhibited signs of wanting them either.

All you did was just washing the clothes, folding the laundry, gardening the plants and cleaning the kitchen. And when it was time for dinner, you went over to where your brothers and sisters sat, chatting about the tour and what new songs they were creating.

Was it all just a lie? Were you a late bloomer? Or were Aether, Karen and Pam in on something, some sort of joke they wanted to do upon your announcement as a "ghuleh"?

You had read into the book a bit before dinner out of curiosity. Everything that was written about the smells, desires and urges the Ghouls and ghulehs felt...you for sure weren't getting any of them. There was no abnormality. Even Aether had been gobbling more his food than giving you a leery gaze.

So...what gave?

You decided to take a nice warm bath to wash off the rising paranoia. Good thing it was right beside your bedroom (just in case this whole nonsense turned out to be true if Aether...tried something).

After dinner, you went up into your room, shutting the door. You marched over to the bathroom, turning on the facet to the tub. You spilled some bath fizzies and foam products, letting the warm water mix the bubbles together. You lit two candle incense and then slipped out of your clothes, testing the water with your hands and finally shut off the facet. You carefully sat down and laid back, smelling the lavender.

You cooed as you felt the water's warmth ease your muscles, relaxing your body. You glanced around the tub, eyeing the showerhead above you to the glass doors you left open. You swished your legs around, splashing the water.

Taking another deep breath, you inhaled the lavender once more, feeling at ease. And another. And another.

You then sniffed a cologne. A light cologne. Full of light, warmth, like the freshness of a candle glowing on a cold day. Whatever it was, it was extremely powerful. It felt so strong, so energetic, so hot...

You crawled your hands from your neck to your cleavage all the way down to your clit, rubbing the upper lips softly. You let one finger slip into your hole, purring happily. Your other hand began to travel up your neck, squeezing gently. You mewed as the pleasurable waves assaulted throughout your body.

Slipping another finger in, you felt ecstasy warp once more, sweating heavily. You titled your hips, connecting your rhythms together.

The smell came closer, igniting your passion. You huffed, feeling your body soar higher and higher, whimpering. It smelled so good...too good...whatever it was, you just wanted to fuck to it, to fuel all your senses to become one.

You opened your eyes to Aether standing nearby, watching you masturbate.

You widen your eyes and shrieked, immediately slamming the glass doors shut. Your heart began to race as you hyperventilated, clasping onto the tub's marble sides. You peeked through the glass windows to see he was still there. Watching you.

You shook your head. Shit. This wasn't a dream. You didn't fall asleep in the bath tub. Your brother was literally there, waiting outside.

You shivered, unsure what to do. You certainly knew you couldn't get up and open the door, asking him what he wanted. Yet, you couldn't just lay there in the tub either to wait for him to leave. No doubt he wouldn't.

"Sister," Aether purred, speaking seductively. His voice deeper with a sultry singing tone. "Open the door."

You gulped, staying still.

"Open the door," your brother said, commanding.

You got up and opened the doors, peeking your head out. "Yes, brother? What is it you want?"

Aether glared at you up and down, smiling. You continued to quake, not just feeling cold but also feeling....turned on. As if he flipped a switch on you, vibrating all your excitement to unveil before him.

What the fuck was going on with you?

"I asked you to come to my chambers and you didn't," he said, shaking his head, disappointed. "Why did you disobey me?"

You shrugged. "I...wanted to take a shower. A quick bath. I'm sorry. I must've totally forgot."

Aether cackled. "You didn't forget...you knew. You deliberately didn't want to come to my room. That's ok...we have your room for a reason."

You became paralyzed, like a prey spotted by its predator. Your system had completely shut down. "How did you get into my room? I locked the door."

He snickered, flexing out his hands to reveal claws. One of them seemed to be chipped off. "I should've gone to Karen or Pam to ask for the spare but I figured using one of these could do the trick. Especially since now I can enter without having to worry at all."

You felt your brain scream danger. Your mind raced for opportunities. Your adrenaline kicked to fight him, tear away at anything he was going to give or rush pass him, not giving a fuck if you were naked, dart away flying with your legs. And beneath your labia, your lips soaked with wetness. It thirsted for his cock. You were becoming a mess.

His smell was alluring, whiffing your head to yearn for him. Your body submitted to him, your blood boiling with fire, your nipples hardening and saliva drooling out of your mouth. Oh you just wanted him to fuck the living daylight out of you.

A part of you kept fighting back knowing...this wasn't normal. It SHOULDN'T be normal. This couldn't be your heat. It couldn't. You can't mate with him. You just can't. You knew there was a way to fight this.

Aether grinned, eyeing your body again. "I'm going to be blunt with you, sister. We're both in heat. No matter how much you deny it in front of me right now...I know you want to fuck me. And I want to fuck you. I'm going to mark you as my own. You're going to be my mate. And I will give you a child to bear. You can go on and mate with your other brothers if you must...but I will take my chance first so you will remember who you first fucked. Now open the door and let me in. That's an order....now."

You fought off each nerve that screeched for you to open the door. To grab him by the shoulder and start kissing him, sucking all of his liquids to combine with yours. To feel his raw energy consume you, wanting him to do nothing more than shove his shaft inside you. Yet, you refused, shaking your head.

Aether sighed. "Fine then," he said, sliding the glass doors open. "I'll just come in and take what I want."

In a flash, you felt him slam you against the wall, nearly cracking your head. He jammed his lips upon yours, swarming his tongue into your mouth, sucking all of your essence into him. His hands gripped onto your wrists, holding them above your head to resist the fight.

He glowered into your eyes, warning you not to fight back at all.

And your eyes shrunk in fear, signaling you wouldn't. There was no way. He was bigger than you and with how much strength he possessed, he could easily shatter your skull open if he wanted to against the wall. Or worse.

Aether turned you around, pinning you up the wall. "Would you prefer me to fuck you quickly so we can get this out of the way?" he asked, swimming his hands up on your clit, strumming gently. "If you're good enough...maybe then I can give you a more smoother session."

You bit your lip, not daring to make a sound, trembling your legs.

"Fine then," he said. "I'll decide for you. I'm already hard enough so....let's just start with ripping you apart." He then shoved his cock up into your hole, making you shriek at the pain of his shaft widening your insides.

"Shh, it'll go away soon," Aether said, kissing your cheek, licking a tear away. "Now hold still. Let me do all the work for you."

He rushed himself in and out, barely giving you a chance to adjust to him. You bit your lip and raked your claws onto the wall, feeling your body accelerate with energy.

Wait. Claws.

You prepared to turn around but stopped as you stared into Aether's eyes again, glaring at your claws scraping the wall. "You scratch me and I will fucking slash your leg in half," he growled.

You decided not to challenge him, pressing yourself against the wall to feel the coldness of the marble wall, hoping it would cool you off from all the heat rising up on you.

Aether hovered over you, ramming himself some more, hugging you against his chest. Every now and then, he would glance at your face and turn your head to kiss him, swapping spit. He would sometimes slither his hand onto your clit, poking your lips with his claws while the other hand gripped your hair.

You felt your mind battle itself. One part of you said yes. You wanted this. You wanted him to keep on stabbing you, to explode inside and feel all of his warmth wash all around your womanhood. To dominate you. To make you his bitch, bringing out the whore in you to be his little slut.

You said no though. You didn't want to be in heat. You didn't want to have kids yet. You just didn't want this. It shouldn't be like this. But it was. This was the reality of your heat. You were lost in confusion. And you said no to Karen and Pam in terms of preparation. You were so stubborn in feeling that you could've passed this. And now you were paying the consequences.

Aether roared as he lifted his claws and slashed cuts onto your back, biting you harshly on your neck, leaking blood.

You cried viscously, rumbling around, swaying your hips.

"Sorry, sis, but gotta mark you in case any of my brothers get ideas," Aether chuckled. "They can try all they want...but you will only belong to me."

He thrusted himself inside again, making you moan upon your lips sliming tightly onto him.

You turned around to see Aether's eyes fume with craze. They were demonic, possessive. The same eyes you had seen when he had came into the room, seeing you in the dress. He really wanted to fuck you apart.

Your eyes rimmed with tears. You regretted being a "ghuleh" now. So much for wanting to be one.

"Fuck it, I'm close," Aether howled. He tapped his fingers on your clit. "You're going to cum for me, sis. You got that? Cum with me. Be mine. You're going to be my mate from now on. Please, cum with me."

His speed grew faster, gushing in and out of you quickly. You felt your urge boom, feeling at any moment, you would explode. Your senses were all wiping out, zooming into your zenith.

"Brother," you gasped. "I'm...cumming…"

Aether snickered. "Good girl, sis," he said. "Now let me just...fuck!"

With one final stab, you cooed, slushing out all of your love onto him. He jammed himself inside, bolting his cock to fill you up, not wanting to pull out at all. You stayed still standing up, recovering with your breaths.

After a few minutes, Aether then leaned you against the wall, sighing. He then whispered into your ear, "Thank you, sis. Now be a good girl and try to stay away from your other brothers, all right? We don't want them to challenge our love. I'll give you some time to realize your pledge to me. Oh and don't go to Karen or Pam either. One word to them and I will rip apart their necks. Not like they can't help you anyway. You're a ghuleh now, remember? You're old enough to make decisions. So now you have a choice to make. And I hope it's what I believe it is...or else...well...we'll see."

You quivered, rattling your whole body.

Aether smiled and turned your head around, kissing you on the lips. He then turned on the shower and unplugged the cap for the tub. "Go wash up now and prepare for bed. You've earned your rest."

He walked out of the tub and shut the door.

You froze as you felt the hot water spray onto your back, wiping away all the sweat and tears fumed from the previous actions.

Sniffing uncontrollably, you then reached for the soap, washing your body all around.

You couldn't believe it. You felt a bloom of happiness absorb into you, feeling content and full. And you wanted more of it, to fuck your other brothers and feel their desires ignite your carnal urges.

Still though, how could you allow them to?

Especially after Aether had fucking raped you.


	2. Firey Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If being raped by Aether wasn't bad enough, being around the only one Ghoul you trusted made it worse.

When you woke up the next morning, you dreaded to see Aether laying beside you, watching you sleep. You sighed in relief when you opened your eyes to see he wasn't there, feeling your muscles loosened.

Yet, it didn't heal the aching pain you had inside of yourself. The bruises he gave you upon grabbing your body, the gashes he ripped into your neck, the wide cuts he drew into your back...sure, it all stitched back up but you could feel scars beginning to develop. Physically and mentally.

Oh, and good luck telling your sisters about this. No doubt they would probably support the asshole for his actions. All because of your "heat". And you were a "ghuleh". You had to learn to be a grown up and start learning about the consequences of what you do.

Getting up out of bed, you quickly slipped into your attire, not bothering to shower. You walked quietly over to the dining hall, joining everyone for breakfast.

You attempted to hide your emotions from fuming, making small talk with your brothers and sisters about Cardinal's rats apparently swarming around the church again. If he didn't catch them this time, there would be threats to call the exterminator.

After breakfast, you excused yourself that you had some chores to do. Something about one of the Sisters needing help out in the gardens.

You dashed as best as you could back over to the library, hoping to pull down that book again about ghuleh heat. There had to be something about ghuleh rape. There HAD to be. Throughout the whole process...you just ENJOYED it. Not just physically but mentally too. To you, that was as abnormal as a human being born with half a brain. You swore you were fighting off with everything in your mind to tell him no....but your heat analyzed it as pleasure. And you wanted him to fuck you more.

You imagined what it would've been like if he had you tied to the bed, spread out. How he would crawl all over you, licking every skin of your body, glower into his glowing eyes, twining your tails together, biting your neck to increase euphoric waves as the blood seeped out...

Ok, yeah, it was time to hit the books.

You snuck inside the library and quietly shut the door, scanning the sections until you found the row, taking the book out. You went to sit down at the table and opened the book, flipping through the pages to find the chapters you would read.

"All right, we've got Ghouls 101, History of the Ghoul, Ghoul Biology, Ghoul Roles, the Papacy and the Ghoul, Ghoul vs Ghuleh, Ghuleh Heat/Mating Process...there we go," you said to yourself, turning to the page.

You've skimmed pass the intro and the process, into some of the recollections some ghulehs wrote about their heat experience with their brothers. Some were funny, some scary, some sweet, cute...a variety of all kinds. You darted your eyes about one ghuleh and her brother, Quintessence.

"I would have never imagine the day when me and my brother would become mates. I always looked up to him as well...my brother. He was the closest servant to our Papa Nihil (also known as Emeritus Zero). He always taught me about being loyal to the church, to do my duties as told, no questions asked unless so about it. In all honesty, I never did too aside wondering why I was the only ghuleh born to which my brother replied just as our enemy above, sometimes the Dark Lord below sent us things we may never know why. At first, they thought I was to be some sort of representation to the Sisters to look up to until my heat came on. I had begun to feel the thirst to breed, to find a male Ghoul and bear his child. So when I told Sister Imperator about this, she told me to wait and then came back with this big book. She said she found it with me when I was born, instructing about when a ghuleh would be in heat. We began to read it together and from there, I knew what I had to do. I went to look for my brother who was sleeping in his room. He must've sensed me because when I walked in he was...playing with himself. His eyes were igniting yellow, as if possessed. One look into each other's eyes and we knew what our mission was. I can't remember who started it but one minute I was just watching him and then I was on the bed, rummaging around in the covers. He bit me harshly on the neck a lot, marking me as I did the same to him. I slashed his arms, stabbed his shoulder with my fangs, raked my tail into his back, creating jagged lines of crimson liquid gushing down. He would pin me down as he fucked me, his hands on my neck, clutching tightly as I choked. And then when we felt our limits, we gazed into each other's eyes as I wrapped myself around him, thrusting my hips up and down as he lashed his claws into the comforters, ripping the seams. We came together, roaring our pleasures with each other. By the next day, no doubt, I had become pregnant. We went up to both Sister Imperator and Nihil about this who told us it would be between all of us. This was why they shushed about me being the only female ghuleh. Surely if the clergy knew, there would many questions asked. Or worse, what if one of them kidnapped me to perform their odd experiments, endangering not only me but my child! They would create deformed beasts and halflings...all fun but they will not know the perfections of a true Ghoul breed. I don't think I ever saw Quintessence the same again after that. I wanted to be his and he wanted to be mine. We would be the Adam and Eve of the future Ghouls/ghulehs to come. And if the Dark Lord sent us more to reproduce with, so be it. We will not allow our kind to perish."

Noted by Lilithia, the first Ghuleh

There was another one about a brother named Wind.

"I hope nobody laughs at me with what I'm about to put in here. This is just a warning for future ghulehs to come if they ever read this. So I was with my brother Wind when it happened. We were staying at some nice desert/beach city. It was one of those popular tourist places humans like to go to for the hotels, casinos and pools. Very mountainous too (or was it beachy? I can't remember). I was walking around this nice little garden area with Wind, talking about when we should come back here. We were out relaxing before the next day when my brother would be busy promoting the new musical work the current Papa produced. Right as my brother commented about maybe coming back sometime in late August, I felt this sudden urge of ecstasy. Like I was bitten by a mosquito. And when I turned to my brother....he looked so handsome. I wanted to jump on him right then and there, kissing him. Wind saw me acting up, staring at me inquisitively. His eyes looked different too, as if he knew what I was going through. Next thing I knew, me and him were making out, kissing one another harshly. We raced over to our hotel room where he began to dominate me real quickly. He tied me up to the bed posts and oh boy...I never knew how kinky he could get. He gave me my share too. Oh, I loved it when I began to ride him, made him suffer underneath him as he tried to touch me. It was right when I was riding him, trying to make him cum inside me, I...pissed on his dick. No joke. I accidentally not only CAME but PISSED on him. And Wind wouldn't shut up about it. He kept laughing and busting his ass off about how 'too excited' I got. So if you're a ghuleh and you're horny? DO NOT PISS on your BROTHER or you will regret it!"

Noted by Erysa, Ghuleh of the Witches

You zoomed around more entries/notes, hoping to find one similar to your own encounter. There was one that was SORT of close.

"To a future ghuleh who reads this, I repeat, be careful when selecting your brothers. I have been born into a clan of 6. I myself was an outsider among them, gifted from the Dark Lord. I was pretty spoiled and loved by them. And then the day came of my heat. It went steady at first so I guess I can't complain about that. Then they started to get possessive though. Each one wanted me to pick them as their official mate, no one else. I got attacked by them when I began to have a nervous breakdown, refusing all of them. They slashed their claws at me, bit me on the arm and strangled my neck. Last I remember was Papa pulling me out of their scuffle. Later on that night, one of them tried to attack me again, choking me as he rode me. I never felt so confused by then. My heat was telling me to go with it, to love being bred. Partly though, I couldn't. I got sick and tired being like a ping pong to them. I just rejected them in hopes of perhaps finding another way to pick but I really angered my brothers. I don't know what to say about this. I even had one brother who tied me up and while I wanted to be the dominant one....yeah, he changed my mind pretty quickly (I suppose that's why they call him Special for a reason). Anyway, if you're ever caught between your brothers wanting to mate with you and you're not sure, I suggest just calming down the tension as best as you could, whether you want to mate or not. Don't be a fool like me who slept with all of them and rejected without thinking about the consequences. Take your time to choose."

Anonymous

You scanned the rest of the text, searching for more entries. They were all a bundle though of each encounter being different, none so close to as what yours was aside Anonymous.

You shut the book and sighed, slamming your head on the cover. “Guess I’m fucked,” you grumbled.

The doors swung open and you slid the book away, fearing it would be Aether at the door. Or your sisters. If you were to tell them about your rape last night, who knew what they would even say. You could just hear the I told you so's from them.

“Sister? What are you doing here?”

You turned around in your seat and your eyes widen to see Fire standing by you. You felt relief wash all around you.

“Oh hey, Dewy,” you said, calling him by his nickname (it was originally Dewdrop though you liked to playfully call him either Fire or Dewy). “I was umm...trying to remember the book I wanted to read.”

Fire nodded. “Oh, ok. I was just wondering where you went to after breakfast. I tried looking in the garden like you said but you weren’t there. I was hoping you’d like to join me in fixing up my guitar. I can teach you a few notes again too.”

“That sounds great!” you boomed, jumping up from your seat to shove him out the door from his eyes averting to the book on the table. “Why don’t we get to it right now?”

You both then walked over inside the hallways to the music room.

“Oh and Aether was asking for you to see him later tonight,” Fire said. “I don’t know what for but he said it was urgent.”

Your heart stopped, knowing exactly what that meant. You stopped in your tracks, frozen stiff.

Fire glanced at you, confused. “You ok, sis?”

You shook your head, remembering the dreaded night yesterday. How Aether pinned you to the wall, gashing out scars, humming into your ear while nibbling the cartilage, stroking your lips and slamming himself in and out. The intensity of the heat between you two rosed up, you wanting to scream for him to knock you up. But...it wasn’t your genuine desire. You were raped.

A tear slid down your cheek, terrified.

“Sis?”

Fire wiped the tear from your cheek, concerned as he glimpsed at your face. "Sis, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, you collapsed into him, hugging him tightly as you wailed.

Fire held onto you, patting your back and caressing your hair. “Sis, talk to me. What happened?!” he asked, worried.

“I can’t tell you,” you sniffed. “You’re the only one I trust but I don’t want to because you might be like him!”

“Like who?”

“Aether,” you whispered. “Please don’t be like Aether. I’m sorry but...I can’t tell you. If I do, it’ll ruin us.”

Fire pulled your hair back, looking at your face while he blinked rapidly. “What did Aether do? (Y/n)...did Aether...”

You glazed your eyes up, new with fresh watery tears. “Aether raped me last night. I’m in heat...and I don’t want to be!” You shoved your head into his chest. “I never been so scared in my life before...I don’t know what the hell is going on with me! One minute I’m liking it and then I don’t want it.”

Fire fondled you closer, gripping you in his hold tighter. “Oh sis," he said, now horrified. "I...I can't believe...I'm so sorry..."

You whimpered. “I can’t even go to Karen or Pam. They’ll probably justify the stupid thing. All because I’m in heat. Fuck this heat! Why should I give Aether a fucking chance after all the shit he put me through?! All the pushing, kicking, slapping....” You violently shivered in Fire’s clutch, infuriated.

“Shh, calm down sis, it’s ok,” Fire said. “I understand. Aether shouldn’t have raped you knowing how vulnerable you were especially in heat. I’ll try to get the clergy involved about this. Fucking heartless bastard.” He distanced himself from you. “And I’ll...try not to be around you. I’d rather not hurt you in anyway.”

You glanced up at Fire, sniffing. “But you’re the only one I can trust. Who else can I go too...”

You took a big whiff and your eyes grew, sensing a delicious scent lingering on Fire. He smelled like the warm wood of embers burning, mixed in with a strange twist of cool ocean breeze. Refreshing yet warm. And the way his eyes glowed...a sky blue fire inferno, igniting a fiery passion fuming in you. He was so lovely to look at...

You felt wetness seep beneath you.

You shook your head, fighting off the heat.

“Sis, you ok?”

He lended out a hand, crawling it through your hair. “Sis?”

You gazed up at him and sniffed him in more, closer to see his ocean eyes wash away all your paranoia, your anxiousness morphing it into a carnal thirst for his skin, his blood, his taste...

Slowly, you wrapped your arms around your brother and kissed him.

Fire shook upon your contact on him, bewildered. He raised his hands to push you back but once you slid your tongue inside his mouth, he put them around your back, bringing you closer.

You exchanged plenty of spit with him, tasting all around his saliva.

Then you both pulled away, connected by beaded drools dripping on your lips.

Fire took a deep breath. “Sis....you smell good...like a fresh bed of roses in the garden," he purred.

“I want you, Fire,” you mewed. “Please....let me have you.”

Fire blinked his eyes rapidly, realizing what was going on. “No wait! We’re gonna regret it,” he said, tempting to push you away.

You shoved your chest against him, rubbing your breasts on his pecs. “Forget about all what I said,” you cooed. “Just take me in. Let me forget everything around us. I want you to make me forget it all. Please Dewy...I want you.”

You pulled down the cloth around his neck, sliding your tongue along it, tasting the skin. “Aww, you taste so good. So warm but fresh...I wonder what it would be like down there.”

Deciding to fuck it, you dropped down to your knees and unzipped Fire’s pants.

“Sis! Wait!” Fire warned.

You already pulled out his cock from his underwear, tumbling the shaft between your fingers and then slimed your tongue around the foreskin to the tip.

Fire shivered at your touch, gapping widely. He clawed at your hair, tangling it all around. He buckled his hips from tempting to thrust into you. “Oh sis....fuck me,” he breathed.

You giggled and twirled your tongue. “I’ll do so nicely,” you snickered.

After a couple minutes of eating Fire out, he had enough. He lifted you out of him and then carried you over inside a spare room. “Get in!” he howled, pushing you inside.

You stumbled over to the bed and fell down on it. You chuckled as you turned around to him, spreading your legs. "I'm waiting," you teased.

Fire chuckled as he picked you up to lie in the center. He then crawled over you, covering your body with his.

“Be a good sister and obey my words.” His hands went to work on taking off your clothes as you fumbled with claws against his, shredding them apart.

Soon you were both in the nude. Fire bit onto your neck as he shoved his fingers inside your hole, swishing your folds. You moaned mischievously upon his touch, sucking his fingers deeper in.

He twiddled the lubricants between his fingers, tasting it. “Oh you taste delicious too! So sweet and brewing bubbly...but oh, I shouldn’t, Sis. This is wrong.”

He skittishly scooted away. “What if our brothers find out? I don't..."

You pushed a finger to his lips, silencing him. “Then let them know I’m yours,” you purred. “Mark me down.”

Fire shook his head, as if snapping out of his nonsense. “No, Sis. I’m sorry but I think I’m going to stop. I don’t want to do this to you. Not what after Aether...”

“Fuck off about, Aether,” you fumed. “Just fuck me to forget about him.”

Fire glanced around, as if making sure no one was around to hear that.

Having enough, you charged at Fire and climbed on top of him, pinning him down by his wrists. “Fine,” you growled. “You wanna know what it’s like what Aether did to me? Let’s see if you like it.”

You sat down on his cock and squirmed, wiggling your ass about, feeling his shaft fill your hole.

“Sisssss,” Fire squeaked, mortified. “No, I....”

You cut him off by kissing him. “Shh, it's ok. Let me comfort you brother. It's my job, yes? I'm a servant. So now let me serve you..." You rocked your hips to the side, watching Fire wiggle underneath you, moaning loudly.

You grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, slopping up his dick. Fire cooed as you rolled your hips around, jutting his head back into the pillow. His fingers twitched, claws scratching the headboard in attempts to want you.

You giggled, moving slower now.

You watched at the sight of Fire's eyes glazing, his tongue drooled out. You leaned down and kissed him, slurping up his saliva.

In a twist, you grabbed the blankets on the bed and tied Fire’s hands up to the posts.

“Sis?!” Fire whimpered, swinging his arms. “Sis, let me go! What are you doing?”

“I’m going to please you more brother,” you moaned. “Please, let me do everything for you.”

Fire’s eyes shrunk in fear. “No, Sis,” he said. “Don’t do this. I’m not good enough for you. Let me go. You shouldn’t serve me like this.”

You shook your head. “Relax and enjoy the ride,” you winked.

You still rumbled your hips on Fire as he wriggled his legs, wanting to be free.

You moaned as you switched your positions, licking his balls, cradling them in his hands to riding back on top.

Fire winced under you, sighing and moaning uncontrollably from your touch. Every now and then, you gave him a kiss, rewarding him. “See big brother? Let your baby sis take care of you,” you purred. “I’m your servant.”

After some more rocking, Fire seemed to be at his limit. “Sis, please, let me touch you,” he begged, meowing.

Smiling, you cut off the ropes, releasing his hands.

You let him crawl them all over your breasts down to your clit. "You feel so fucking good, sister," Fire purred, grabbing your hips. "Please don't stop.”

“I won’t,” you promised, slithering your hands onto his chest.

Suddenly you felt Fire get up and crawl on top of you, pushing his body onto yours. He pinned your hands above your head, now thrusting vigorously into you. "Now, let me take care of you," he snickered, grabbing a blanket to tie your wrists together as well. “Let your big brother please you.”

You whined as you felt your body vibrate into euphoria.

As Fire thrusted into you, he slashed his claws against your skin, marking you. He kneaded his fingers right at the center of your neck, choking you. You cried as you felt blood begin to leak from your body, the flesh bursting in the air from the carved wounds. You began to cough from your spit moistening in your mouth. Your body thundered for his touch, sweat raining down your cores, your eyes elevating to the heavens.

Seeing you were almost near to him, Fire swiped off your binds.

In return for his mess onto you, you raked your claws against his chest, lashing out jagged lines.

Fire growled inhumanely and bit ferociously onto your neck, sinking his talon teeth into the skin, slurping the blood. He then raked his claws onto the bed and your skin as yours slashed onto his back. You also bit happily into his neck, purring happily.

Both of your eyes swirled at the sight of blood drooping out, splattering onto the bed.

And with the tilt of both your heads, you roared with fulfillment, feeling your bodies explode rapturously.

Fire collapsed onto you, breathing heavily. You cooed as you cuddled against him, rolling him onto his back.

There was a few minutes of silence followed by purrs and kisses.

You laid yourself against your brother’s chest. “Brother?”

Fire lifted his head to look at you. “Yes, Sis?”

You eyed the mess you left onto the bed and looked down at yourself, seeing Fire had left a round of himself still dripping out.

You glanced up at him and smiled. “Don’t tell Aether or anyone else about this, ok?”

Fire chuckled and brought you back down on him, kissing your lips. “I’ll make sure no one knows about this,” he snickered, nibbling onto your lips before locking them together now with his.

You then let yourself delve into him, wrapping yourselves around each other while kissing gently. And the next thing you knew, you fell asleep in his arms, dreaming delightfully away of Fire's lovemaking toward you.


	3. Multi Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an encounter with Fire, what do Mountain and Multi have in store now?

"Do you have to go?" Fire purred as he rubbed his head against yours, still holding you in his arms.

You giggled as you kissed your brother's lips, sitting up on top of him as you scratched his chest, hearing him purr contently. You then slid your fingers over to his hair and watched him close his eyes, mewing to your touch.

"We don't want Aether to find out about us do we?" you chuckled.

Fire nodded. "I suppose you're right. Though I gotta say, I wouldn’t mind one more quick round if you have to go.”

You playfully slapped him. “Well, maybe next time,” you cooed, winking.

You smoothed your fingers over the new scratches and scars you gave to Fire as he rimmed over yours.

“Oh one more thing, Sis.”

You glanced over to him, seeing his fingers glide over your neck. Then lifting himself up, Fire licked the skin, puncturing small teeth into it, creating new bloody marks.

You glared at him as he smiled at you. “Don’t worry, he won’t know,” he said. “I’ve made it to where it could be anyone’s. He might mistaken it for his own for all we know. Still, I can’t help but let him and the others know....” He snickered, kissing your mark. “That you possibly belong to someone now.”

You purred, feeling stimulated again as Fire gasped into your ear, swirling his tongue inside.

“I love you, Dewy,” you mewed, nibbling on his now.

“I love you as well, Sis,” Fire sighed, rubbing his head against yours before trapping your lips with his.

You entered a small session of lip locks for a while before you finally shoved him down and scooted off the bed. You knew better than to let him distract you more into entering the second round.

“Like I said, next time,” you giggled, quickly changing back into your clothes.

You and him waved goodbye to one another as you headed out the door and shut it.

You took a deep breath. And then it hit you.

“Fucking shit!” you grumbled. “I can’t believe I just did that. Well....I guess it’s better than what Aether did to me. Dewy’s always been so kind to me and he was trying to help me fight this one but still...FUCK! Now I gotta deal with BOTH of them choosing me!”

“And what are you doing out here? Slacking off from your duties?”

You froze in your tracks as your heard Sister Imperator’s voice boom behind you.

Twirling around, you smiled at the Sister, folding her arms. “Hi Ms. Imperator!” you said gleefully. “I was umm...on my way to do them?”

“Well, you were suppose to do them right after breakfast,” Sister Imperator scoffed. “I have seen that the garden still needs watering, the dishes need scrubbing, the laundry folding, the floors waxing, the tubs shining, the chairs polishing, the candles oiling and the shelves dusting...now what are you doing out here for not completing them?!”

You shivered as you attempted to think of a lie. “I umm....was...”

“Ah, there you are, Sis!”

Your heart sank as your eyes gazed up to see Aether walk over to both of you. He stopped by Sister Imperator.

”Ah, Sister! Just who I wanted to see too. Forgive me but it was I who hath requested my sis to....take a break today. She is ill. She’s suppose to be in bed where she belongs while I go gather the sisters. Little sis, you know you’re not suppose to be out here for a good reason right?” He winked at you.

“Oh,” you gulped. You knew he was lying through his teeth. Yet with Sister Imperator’s glower, you knew you’d suffer worse with her. “But...brother, I wanted some air. I also felt a little hungry.” You let out a fake sneeze. “Achoo!”

“Well, none of the Sisters have gotten to work on it,” Sister Imperator snapped. “And you should have told me beforehand! How could you let your sister wander off like this if she’s sick?”

You let out a little sigh of relief. As much as Sister Imperator had her secret ways, she was one to be caught up in such a fury, she couldn't even think.

“Please, Sister, as much as I understand the consequences, let me suffer them,” Aether said. “I will deal with (y/n) right now. As for the Sisters, I will also go to them to inform about their temporary duties. If none of them have been completed, I will do them myself plus the paperwork of the solstice rituals.”

“So it shall be done,” Imperator hissed. She glared over to you and Aether before storming away.

Aether's eyes zoomed over to you. "You slept with him, didn't you?" he said, glaring at the door aside him.

Your heart pounded, hoping Fire didn't dare to open the door, overhearing Sister Imperator's words to have him hide. Or even Aether's to escape elsewhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you said, shrugging.

"Don't act stupid. I know you slept with Fire," he growled. "I can smell him on you." He shook his head. "What was our deal, sis?"

“Hey, fuck off, you don't own me," you snapped. "And secondly, if, let's say, I did sleep with Fire. You know it's part of me being in heat. I'm going to sleep with my other brothers. How else am I going to know who's right for me?"

A part of you wanted to cover up the words you were saying yet you also wanted to jam the whole process back at him. This whole stupid Ghoul mating thing. Your sisters babbling on about how you were chosen to pick which Ghoul would be the first mate to give you children. Your brother so determined on insisting you picked him only. You were fighting fire with fire now.

You flinched when you saw Aether unsheathed one claw, slithering it around like a razor headed snake on your head. "I guess it means then I'm going to have to make another mark on you," he uttered, numbing a small scratch on your skin. "I'll give Fire a warning this time but the moment Swiss, Mountain or Rain...well, Rain's always been a pussy so I guess we'll leave him out of the equation...get any ideas...I'm going to make sure my prey knows her place."

He marched over to you and grasped you by the collar of your dress. Lifting you up, he sniffed your neck, checking for the marks.

You froze, anticipating the next mark sliced on you any moment now. A part of you wanted to lash out at him back with your claws but you knew that would literally leave you in pieces with Aether’s wrath.

Aether took a big whiff of you neck again. He studied the marks on your neck, examining each one. “Oh, looks like he knew his place,” he said. “All these marks look like mine...but I know he was still all over you.”

He glared down at you. “I’ll let you go now. I will not bother Fire either since it seems he knows what he is not meant to touch. However, if I smell him on you again, I’ll know for certain he will try to mark you...and I’ll be the one to take it.”

He winked and chuckled at your horrified face. He then turned around, walking away.

Taking a deep breath of relief, you decided to bolt out of there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had went back into the library, studying the ghuleh mating process once more. You were going to develop a plan. You were going to find a way to make all your brothers pay for everything. There had to be something in here about you being able to get back at them. For all the mess they ever did to you. All the chores, the pushing, the rape...it was revenge now.

You smiled to yourself as you read about a ghuleh having natural "power" she had over the Ghouls, with the voice spell, her charms, her scent, particularly all the traits noted by the Ghouls when a ghuleh was in heat. The more entries you read about each ghuleh and her experience, the more you cursed yourself for being so stubborn thinking you could handle this naturally without any bullshit. The things you said about how you didn't want to mate with any of your brothers and not bother to pick? Yup, you were taking it all back now. It all made sense.

Even for them being mean to you. Of course, maybe they knew one day you'd be in heat so they were doing everything they could to kick you out. So their heat wouldn't overwhelm you. Or of course, they wanted to enjoy every chance of freedom they could get and boss you around before you could say no. If that was the case, then it made payback the more sweeter.

Only you were still iffy about mating. In a way, you kind of...wanted to do it still. You wanted to see the Ghouls fight for you. You wanted to see the chaos reign, to become the queen you wanted to be. No longer be a servant or slave. You wanted to dominate all these Ghouls before you, now being the head of them all.

Another part of you told you no still. There was a way to break the spell. And why should you still give these men sexual pleasure? Especially for all the shit they pulled on you? You could do your best to repress them from depriving you more. Only what if you did give it to them only to somehow make them fall...

And the voice spell? Well, good luck with that. Your vocal skills weren't a particular high level of yours and it was noted in the book, not all ghulehs unfortunately could control their brothers with this. One ghuleh recalled how her brother absorbed a potion before their encounter with each other, completely being the one "dominant". So in a way, what was the point of trying to use it?

Of course, there were other things ghulehs used too but again, not all determined it to be a success.

You decided the only way to settle this once and for all was to go seek your sisters. Perhaps they would know more than what the book acknowledged.

You marched over to their rooms, slamming the door open.

Pam and Karen titled their heads up, reading some musical notes in their books, surprised by your entrance.

"Oh, sister," Karen said. "Hello. What brings you here today? Is your heat...still active?"

"Yes," you snarled. "I...already got a taste of what it's like."

"Then do you understand why we must prepare you?" Pam said. "We aren't meaning any ill will towards you, regardless whether you choose or not. We just want the best for you so that way when you meet your brothers, things will go according to as they should be. Well...at least from what we're personally taught. That book could only be used so much. It's always being updated with new experiences and encounters. The best it could do is give the ghuleh an idea of what it's like to be in heat. Even when Sister Imperator had taught the last ghuleh who came here, she feared the mess it would cause hadn't she not controlled both parties."

"Did you...happen to mate with any of your brothers yet?" Karen asked.

You nodded. "Aether and Fire."

"And...how did it feel?"

You shrugged. "I felt...excited. Alive. I wanted to consume all of my brothers' prowess. I wanted to feel complete by them. And when I left them...I wanted more. It felt weird...is this what a ghuleh feels naturally?"

"Yes," Pam said. "When these desires aren't controlled in an environment well suited...it can...become chaotic. While the Ghouls are taught to behave and be groomed, the ghuleh is taught to accept the many possibilities of being bred. When her brother first appears before her, he submits to her will and offers himself to her. From there, the ghuleh will then decide if he is worthy enough to be taken or rejected. She can even reject him after mating with him. Please, sister, that is all what we wanted to teach you. It's quite simple. However at the same, we cannot guarantee everything will go according to the ways. If you don't mind us asking...how was the mating process with Aether and Fire?"

"Aether...was a little rough," you huffed. (You dared not to mention the rape as you had something special planned for him, cooking wildly in your head). "As for Fire...he was the sweetest in his actions. A little rough but...it's like he knew not to push all of my boundaries. We had it almost simple, that's all."

"Are you...going to mate with Swiss and Mountain next?" Karen asked.

"And Rain too?" Pam added. 

You sighed.

Taking a deep breath, you decided to go a head with it. Perhaps revenge was still a thing. What if you mated with all of them and had them fight each other for you? What if you teasingly kissed Fire in front of Aether? Or let Mountain touch you while Fire looked on? Whether you were the dominant one in the bed, you still technically had the power to command these Ghouls as you were the bearer of their future children. To please you as their only desire. And now, you were going to use their frenzy for the best vengeance you could wield.

"Yes," you said. "You're right, sisters. I...was a fool to try to think I could abandon my heat. No matter what I did....I just found myself wanting Aether or Fire. Now, I want Multi and Mountain. I wish to see them both once in my room. I will accept my role. Please, sisters...help me for the last of my heat."

Karen and Pam nodded, jumping up from their seats. "Of course, sister," Karen said. "We'd be delighted to prepare you for the final process. Now let's hurry. We don't want to keep the boys waiting, do we?"

And so the next thing you knew, you were lying in bed, naked, waiting patiently for Swiss and Mountain to come into the room. Karen and Pam had first washed you in a bath, mixing in some bath bombs and eucalyptus foam so your mind can be at ease. Once you emerged from your bath, they slathered you with some jasmine vanilla oil/cream to heighten the senses as they said. They then lighted some incense to wharf all around, a mixture of lavender/chamomile to relax your body.

"Do I have to mate with Fire and Aether again like this?" you inquired before they left.

"Not necessarily," Pam said, flickering another candle. "You already got a taste of what they're like to please you. If you want to, you can technically try again, but the only problem with that is you're already playing favors to them more than the other Ghouls. So choosing might be a more difficult option. However, it is up to you. Remember, there is no right or wrong in either situation. For as the book says, no encounter is the same. You are the one who will be the selector, not them."

"Here sister, some blankets," Karen said, plopping them down onto you. "Do as you like with them. You feel how soft they are? That's so you could feel how cushiony it is compared to you know...trying to do it on the hardness of a tub or something. Now then, let's go Pam. Good luck, sis."

Then they bolted out the door, giddily.

As you waited, you raced through your mind IF...if possibly...you had selected one of the Ghouls. How would the rest react? No doubt, Pam and Karen would be shitting rainbows and unicorns happy but what sex of the child would you have? Can you even pick what he or she will be? What if you had a miscarriage? Could you even mate again?

Shaking your head, you laid your head back against the pillow, taking a deep breath. You inhaled the contents of the candles, absorbing the incense into your body. You felt the soothing of muscles loosen and your brain drowse into sleepiness. You then concentrated on the jasmine vanilla sinking into your skin, feeling its sensuality bloom into your core to rise your heat.

With one hand, you crawl it down your neck to your chest, down the stomach to your folds, lovingly sliding your finger all around. You took a deep breath as you felt your body fuel with passion, accelerating your heart rate. Sweat began to pour out of your body, swimming down your skin. You stuck one finger up into your hole and moaned, sighing greatly.

You pictured Mountain and Multi at either of your sides, watching you touch yourself. You would keep on fingering and fingering, begging them to touch you but they would refuse, smiling at the rising euphoria you evaporated out of your body.

You cooed softly, whimpering at circling your clit.

"Look brother, if it isn't our sister starting without us."

Titling your head up, you glimpsed at your two brothers standing by the doorway, watching you.

Mountain and Swiss grinned at one another before walking closer to you.

“How you feeling there, baby sis?” Swiss cooed, curling a hand against your cheek. “You must be feeling really...desperate.”

You purred, nudging your head against his palm. “I feel very needy, brother. This ache...is aching. I want to put it out.”

“Let us help you then,” Mountain said, already climbing onto the bed. “We’ll do whatever it is we can to soothe it all away. Do you want us to do anything specific right now?”

You pondered for a bit. "Can you touch me brother?" you asked, slyly. "The ache is still throbbing in me. Please...I want it to release."

"As you wish, sis," Mountain said. He hovered his fingers over your folds, gently petting the rim of your skin. You bit your lip and squealed at the touch of his fingers.

"And what shall I do, sis?" Swiss asked, eagerly, sitting down. You turned to see his fingers twiddled furiously, his eyes glazed and his tongue licking his lips swiftly, ready to take what he could.

You grinned mischievously. "Why don't you lick away?" you suggested. "I do need some cooling off."

With that, Swiss began to slime his tongue at the base of your neck down to your chest, slurping up every sweat he could absorb. He stopped at your breasts, twirling around your areolas to biting the rim of your nipple.

Feeling satisfied by both Ghouls, you purred at their touch, grasping the bed sheets. You slid your head against Swiss's leg, staring up at him with pleading eyes. Your claws scaled up on his pants, ripping the fabric bit by bit. The other hand went into Mountain's hair as he lowered himself to watch your core, making the bigger Ghoul trill at your claws scratching all around.

Swiss smiled as he leaned down to kiss you. You connected your lips with his, swapping spit ravenously. His tongue dared to glide into your entrance, savoring all around. When he pulled away, you giggled as you slurped up the rest of his saliva into your mouth.

"Hey, no fair," Mountain grumbled, speeding up his fingers now.

You chuckled as you leaned forward to him. "You just had to ask," you winked, kissing him now.

Your hands then sprawled onto his chest, tearing away his clothing. Swiss glared down to see you had turned to your side. Lifting up one finger, he spread your ass cheeks and stuck one claw inside your hole, roaming away.

You rolled your eyes as your body zapped with electricity, feeling jolts of pleasure all around.

Mountain jammed his fingers deeper into your hole. "Does our sis require anything else?" he teased.

You nodded, begging for them to stop. "I...propose we switch. Here, Swiss. Come closer."

Swiss wobbled nearer to you. "Yes, sis?"

"Take off your pants," you commanded.

He unzipped his fly, revealing his underwear to you. In a quick swift, you shoved his underwear down and salivated your tongue onto his shaft, cuddling his balls. Swiss yelped in ectasty, sprawling his legs out for you to take him all in.

"Hey, what about me?!" Mountain huffed.

You raked your teeth onto Swiss's foreskin before popping the dick out of your maw. "Well, undress yourself and I'll see what this hand can do," you giggled, flexing your fingers.

In no rush, Mountain unveiled himself before you. Skimming your fingers onto his cock, you slowly squeezed the skin up and down while you slurped your tongue onto Swiss's shaft still.

The brothers struggled under your touch, each one tensing from your build up on them. You then let go of Swiss's shaft with a pop while rimming teasingly onto Mountain's head.

"Naughty, naughty, sis," Swiss chuckled. "We're going to need to teach you how to behave properly now. I just know the way too! Brother, how would you like for her to be?"

"I don't care anyway," Mountain said. "She can be down on all fours and I would love to fuck her from behind. How are you going to have her though, brother?"

Swiss giggled as he crawled over to you. "Then I know just the perfect way for both of us to have her." He turned to you. "Please sis...would you like to have us?"

Nodding your head, you consented.

"Mountain, do me a favor and lay on your back. Sister, lay yourself back on him facing me. Don't worry. Just relax and we'll guide you."

Slowly using his hands, Swiss leveled you up on top of Mountain. Mountain laid himself back as instructed, pulling you down on him. You giggled delightfully as you kicked your legs up, wheeling them around. Swiss stapled them down to the side of Mountain's legs, widening them out perfectly.

Mountain took a hold of your wrists, pushing them back. You whimpered as you struggled to position your body, seeing Swiss now topple over you.

"Like I said, relax," Swiss insisted, curling a hand through your hair. "We're going to take care of you now. Just let us know if this gets a little too much for you. I think we'll know in case it doesn't. Come along now, stop fighting."

He glanced over to Mountain who prepared to align your ass against his cock. “Are you ready, sis?”

Nodding your head, you glimpsed back and forth between the brothers.

With a smooth thrust, Swiss entered inside you, watching Mountain jam himself against your asshole.

Pleasure bloomed throughout your whole body, yipping in bliss as you felt both of your holes tighten around their cocks.

Swiss purred as he lowered himself down more on you, kissing you passionately on the lips. He began to slide himself in and out, warming your core.

Mountain held onto your waist to push himself on you, jutting his dick to slime around the hole.

When Swiss would be too busy nibbling at your nipples and caressing your hips, Mountain would turn you around to glance at him and kiss you. And when Swiss would pull away, Mountain would swarm his fingers onto your breasts and sides as Swiss took turns kissing you too.

Each of you shared soft moans echoing in the room, Swiss still purring (sometimes humming like singing a song), you mewing and Mountain uttering growls (alongside Swiss, fighting to be the dominant one).

“Oh, fuck, Sis,” Swiss grumbled, continuously rocking. “I’m so happy Lucifer blessed us with you. I don’t want to stop. I want to only be your mate for eternity...would you say the same, Mountain?”

”I want her only for myself,” Mountain snickered. “I’ll make an exception though to share only with you if she wants. Please select us, Sis. We promise to be good mates. We won’t let the lineage of Ghouls end here.”

You sighed and cooed as their cocks began to fasten and harden, feeling sweat drip onto your skin as your body accelerated with heat.

“Brothers,” you warned. “I think I’m not going to last long.”

You took a deep breath as you wrapped yourself around Swiss and Mountain, leaking greatly.

”Don’t be afraid to release yourself,” Swiss encouraged. “Be one with us. Come for us. Let us please you at your peak.”

He then gripped on your wrists, lifting them up above your head.

Mountain hugged you closer to him, plunging into your ass.

You crossed your legs over Swiss’s back, heavily moaning. He let go of your hands and you clawed his back down his ass, your mouth drooling graciously.

Swiss chuckled as he kissed you, lowering his head down to your neck, biting deep to rake blood. Mountain took note of this and did the same.

Then, your eyes widen as the bite stimulated your senses, unleashing all yourself onto him.

You cooed pleasurably into Swiss’s ear, licking around the rim with your tongue.

This caused Swiss to frenzy, tilting his head back to meowing loudly as you felt his love fill you up.

“No fair!” Mountain roared.

Picking himself up, he leaned you forward to topple Swiss over, pinning you underneath him as he switched to ram your hole.

You whimpered as you stretched out, the ecstasy turning quickly into pain.

Swiss got up and settled you up to stay on your knees and hands. He twiddled with your breasts and kissed you, making you ignore the pain increasing with Mountain thrusting harshly.

You felt yourself come down again, moaning into Swiss’s mouth. Mountain released himself steadily, slowing down.

After a few minutes, he got off and laid back exhausted.

You tumbled forward down to Swiss’s lap, euphoria still draining from your body.

“There, there, Sis,” Swiss said, picking you up. “It’s over now. You are almost done completing the mating ritual with all your brothers. Now, we must leave you to decide. Although, I will say....I did enjoy every moment this gave me.”

“Yeah except you got to her first,” Mountain huffed, glancing up.

“It wouldn’t matter if you were first either,” Swiss scoffed. “Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this as much as we did. We only wanted you to feel good throughout all of this.”

You nodded, breathless. “You’ve succeeded,” you gasped. “Everything....felt good. Too good. I want more.” You turned to your brothers. “Can...we do it again?”

“We can if you select us,” Swiss giggled. “For now though, we must obey as it is told. We will leave you to decide. It is only fair for the process to go naturally. Don’t worry though if you feel bad not picking us...after all there’s still a chance AFTER the birth...”

He and Mountain snickered before each taking a turn to kiss you.

Swiss then rolled off the bed. “Come along now, brother. Let us leave our sister alone now. All she has left is Rain and we can wait in the next 5 days to see who she will pick.”

Mountain grudgingly scooted down and followed the Ghoul over to the door, waving and blowing a kiss at you before shutting it.

You laid back giddy in the bed, a smile lifting up on your face.


	4. Cardinal Sin (And A Slight Chance of Rain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain, rain, come and play, let Cardinal stick around and stay for the day...

Your brothers were right when they had said you only had Rain and the next 5 days to decide.

As soon as you were done mating with Rain, the next couple days were spent planning perfectly.

Well...sort of.

You had thoughts about maybe leaving Rain...out of the picture.

Because after Swiss and Mountain had left you, you were instructed by your sisters to "recharge" for a little while before asking Rain to come to your room. As previous with your other brothers, you were wharf with the same incense and cream, calming your body.

Your sisters went to go alert Rain about wanting to see you now.

Rain surprisingly like you...was trying to REFUSE his heat. He looked NERVOUS when he entered the room, quaking violently.

A thought began to delve into you that out of all the Ghouls, he was the only one who didn't want to show possession. Certainly Aether, Fire, Mountain and Swiss were all determined to mark you but Rain? The guy looked scared to even ask you to lie on your back.

You didn't know whether you wanted to piss yourself laughing or awing at how adorable he looked.

 Rain anxiously glanced between the door and you when he entered inside the room.

You chuckled, noting his jitteriness. "Brother, are you ok?"

Rain nodded, gulping. "I'm...fine," he breathed. "Just ermm...a little...scared."

You titled your head. "What is there to be scared about, brother? It's ok if you want to bite me or whatever. That's the whole point of the mating process."

“Oh, I know,” Rain muttered. He wobbled closer to the bed, peeking at your body before averting his eyes towards yours. “Umm...you have a nice body sister?”

You cackled at his shyness, noticing how adorable he looked just standing there, being totally coy.

“Rain, do you want to mate with me?” You asked genuinely.

Rain gulped. “Of course I do! I just...Umm...don’t know how. I don’t want...to force you against anything you don’t want to do. Please, sister, I...I...would like you to do what you want with me."

You smiled as you crawled over to him standing next to the bed. “Here, Rain, let me do the favor for you then.”

Pulling him down by his collar, you lowered Rain’s head next to yours. Trapping your lips with his, you began to kiss him.

You pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top.

Rain stood still, startled by your sudden move. You saw him begin to twitch a little bit.

“Oh, Rain, it’s ok,” you said, pressing your hands onto his chest. “Am I rushing too fast for you?”

Rain wildly shook his head. “No no no, Sis, go on! It’s all about you! I’m just...scared....I'm afraid my orgasm might not be enough to sustain you."

You immediately burst into laughter, enthralled by his naivety.

It was a wonderment how Rain acted so shy and innocent, it kind of turned you on how you were about to wreck him apart.

“Don’t worry, then brother,” you cooed, curling a hand around his face. “I'll be gentle for you. Here...why don't we start off like this."

Lowering your hands over to his cock, you gripped the shaft and twiddled the foreskin between your fingers. Rain squealed, surprised by your sudden attack. "Sis, not so much on the top, that's my weak spot," he warned.

You slithered your hands down to his balls, twitching them underneath. Rain rolled his eyes, bewildered by your touch. You giggled, pleased by your handiwork. "Relax now, let your sister do what she wants. Let her have all the control...I promise, you'll enjoy everything I'm going to give you."

The next minutes were spent teasing the fuck out of Rain. You did everything in your power to make him submit to your will. You played your fingers up and down the foreskin, rubbing the crown and slimed your tongue down his cock. Rain was practically in a world of his own pleasure, moaning at every touch and started to drool at the corner of his mouth. He laid his head back against the pillow, dazed.

You even made him turn around, facing his ass against you. And with one clawed finger, you dived it into his hole, watching him squirm as he gripped the sheets in his hands. Maybe Rain should've been the one you mated with first!

However, teasing Rain was starting to become boring as you got pretty tired from eating him out to rummaging your fingers around or in him.

You knew what was going to come next.

"All right, Rain, you proved your worth," you said, climbing on top of him. "Now...be a good boy and let your sister ride you.." Plopping either side of your legs between him, you then sat down on the Ghoul.

Rain peered his head up, eyeing you toppling over him. You could tell by the pure look on his face he was either REALLY excited or still terrified....or maybe even a combination of the two.

"Ride me as much as you like, sis," he cooed, positioning his legs closer. "I am yours to take."

Happily laying down of him, you crouched closer and kissed his lips. "Then give me everything you got."

In immediate time, sweat was glimmering on both of your bodies as you felt Rain's shaft expand your womanhood, cooing at his bulb tickling your sensitivity. You would alternate yourself from laying down to sitting up, controlling the rhythm of your hips and movement of your speed. Rain didn't seem to care whether you went by fast or slow as he would moan at every move you made. He would simmer his hands onto your breasts, twiddling your nipples to make you moan as well. You would soar your hands down to his chest, purring as you rocked yourself onto him.

"Fuck, Rain, out of all my brothers, you're the fucking best," you yipped as his cock touched your spot.

Rain closed his eyes, concentrating on the increasing pleasure. "Please, sis...take your time," he huffed, breathless.

Time was against you two though as you felt something to begin to snap into you. You whimpered, feeling your walls enclosing on Rain’s shaft.

"Fuck, I think I'm cumming," you warned, slowing down. Your claws sunk deep into Rain's skin, creating jagged marks.

"Mark me, mark all of me as yours!" Rain hollered, now frenzied. He embedded his claws into your skin too, gripping your hips to crash onto him.

Reaching your peak, you roared in victory as you lashed your teeth onto Rain's neck to mark him. Rain raked cuts into your back, purring loudly. You both then took deep breaths, returning back to your bodies.

Glancing down at Rain, you chuckled at the Ghoul staring up at you in awe, amazed by your beauty. "Oh, sis, that was amazing!" Rain sighed. "I...couldn't imagine being fucked by my sister like that. You're so...good. I wish I could be your mate but alas...I know my other brothers have gotten to you before me.”

“Oh, brother, don’t think like that,” you said, petting his head. “You could have a chance still. After all, it’s more than just about the sex. It’s the presentation, the background...all kinds of things.”

“That is true,” Rain nodded. “Oh, I forgot, even if you don’t pick me, after this pregnancy, I can be selected again. That’s another positive, right?”

You giggled and kissed him. “Yep! See how it’s a win win either way?”

“Definitely! Err, may I be excused, sis? I’m sure you have a lot of resting to do now. And thinking. Take as much time as you need. Don’t feel pressure by my brothers or anything.”

You nodded. "Go on now, brother. And thank you for your words. I will decide who the bearer will be after all.”

Thus, when he left the room, the plan was set into action.

You were experimenting every scenario of an encounter with your brothers possible, documenting their every move. You asked your sisters as much as you could about the mating process, how to tease your brothers about them being possibly the mate selected.

They totally bought it too, thinking a little prank wouldn't hurt them. They dressed you in the nicest clothes they could find, spraying you with the fanciest, smelliest perfumes. You would walk around in these clothes, wharfing your smell by the Ghouls teasingly.

You could tell by the look on their faces, they were tempted to tackle you. Their cocks stiffen as sweat elevated onto their skin, their claws sharpening and their eyes crazed with thirst as they watched you sway your ass, winking at them.

They knew there was nothing they could do for now. Not until the 5th day came by or the latest the 7th. They had to wait patiently for you to announce who you would select as a mate.

Strangely enough, Aether, out of them all was being the nicest to you. You figured though of course his chance of being chosen was nil as he did rape you. And now he was trying to redeem himself. He would ask you if you needed anything, tea? A new dress? Some cooked human flesh left over by the previous sacrifice?

Surprisingly, he didn't even threaten the rest of his brothers. Of course, he would glare at them, challenging their gazes at you but he kept his distance, never so physically harming them.

Fire was just as sweet yet he was the one being a little more possessive. Whenever you were near him, whether just talking or by him during one of the sermons, as soon as any of your other brothers glanced toward you, Fire would growl, uttering a warning. The claws on his hands glimmered with intensity, ready to strike down anyone who would touch you.

"Dewy, put those away, you're going to hurt someone," you giggled, one time, noting his talons poking out.

Fire glanced over to his hands. "Oh sorry, sis," he said, sheathing them away. "That isn't my intention in all honesty...I just got...possessive..."

You rolled your eyes. "Well, if you want to be chosen...how about trying to be a little nicer and pay more attention to me."

Fire's eyes gleamed with hope at your words. "That can be arranged."

As for Swiss and Mountain, they did their best working together, asking you if you needed any help, if they could do the chores for you, if Sister Imperator was bothering about the herbs growing weeds in the garden? They promised they would do all the work, heck, even put the books in order all over again if they have to. And occasionally, Swiss would sing to you a little lullaby while Mountain massaged you into sleep. Talk about a double win there.

And Rain...was Rain. He was skeptical whenever you did ask him to help you out, making sure everything was nailed to the core. He made sure he made no mess ups, wanting it all to be perfect for you.

They were practically a mess. They were doing everything they can to please you.

And you held it all in your hands. Oh by the seventh day, it was going to be so sweet to watch them all fight until they bled on the floor.

Though...you were quite scared about becoming pregnant. Or even if you wanted to be pregnant. It wasn't that you wanted to have kids but...were you even ready to have them? Would you be a good mom? What about your brothers' being the father too? You remembered your sisters saying that you did still have the option to "flush" the essence away. A ghuleh had the power to pick who's child she would carry or heck, deny any of them. If a Ghoul didn't meet her needs, why should she even opt to carry the future children who would end up being misbehaviors like their fathers?

It was a mixture of desires and fears. You wanted to have the kids to witness your first child. You wanted to experience what being a mom was. And to imagine it being alongside the father...it was too much fairytale but it was a shot worth taking.

Of course, you thought about not picking Aether since he raped you yet...for some strange reason...you felt sorry for him too. It wasn't entirely his fault that he raped you. What if he was possessed by the heat he was in? Surely, it happened to you when you were with Fire, smelling his scent and appalled by how delicious he was. Did it have the same effect on Aether too? Not to mention...Fire also advised to go against it yet you pressured him on...did you just technically raped Fire?

Your head began to spin around in circles as you questioned the whole process. Heck, you even wondered how the children would look? How long would the pregnancy last? Could you get pregnant again? Would they be fine after you birthed a kid, you would become pregnant with another kid?

All these questions just gave you a headache and soon, you didn't even want to bother your brothers anymore. You just wanted to be alone and decide what the heck you were going to do.

It was around after dinner, you were met with another shocker.

Your brothers had called you into their room, wanting to see you.

"Do you mind if we tag along, sister?" Karen asked, walking over to you with Pam. "We...don't want any of them attacking you out of pressure. I'm sure if you had read into the book, one of the ghulehs got attacked before and...let's just say we don't want it to happen again."

"Of course, sis," you said, nodding. "I read about that part. I don't want to paint the wall with our blood. Especially since we just dusted these off. Let's go see what our brothers have."

You all walked over to the musical room, knocking on the door. "Who is it?" a voice called.

"It is your sisters," you said. "So...what is it that you wanted...well, to show me."

The door opened and Fire popped his head out. "Come in," he said, swinging the door wide.

Once you were inside, your eyes widen at the sight of what they beheld.

It was...your own uniform. A beautiful dress. Or a gorgeous skirt with a blooming blouse? Whatever it was...it was similar to your brothers' uniforms. Sleek black, with embroidered silver grayish grucifixes gleaming down. And matching shoes with shining ebony shimmers. A lovely grucifix necklace matched with obsidian stones laid against the uniform. And the final piece laid beside the apparel. The instrument you've always wanted to play. Adored in the glimmering colors you wanted. All for you to own.

You felt your eyes water. Your sisters behind you gasped in shock.

"That...clothing," Pam cried. "It's...elegant."

"Is this...for me?" you sniffed.

"Yes," Aether said, treading over to you. "I know we've....been assholes for the past...well, decade, years...however, long it has been. We...have decided that while indeed you are a ghuleh and you are old enough to do things on your own...we believe you are also ready to be part of the band. You are no longer a servant to our eyes. Or even to the clergy. You are our sister. You are part of the band now. We will teach you everything we can."

Your heart prepared to leap out of your chest, feeling surprised, joyful, scared yet angry. Part of you wanted to hug each one of them, wanting to thank them for all of it. Sure of course, Pam and Karen taught you what they know along with Fire but this...this was in unison now. They wanted you to play along with them.

Part of you felt nervous too. Were you ready to really be part of the band? What if you missed up? Would you be punished for not hitting a key on note?

And you were angry too. Did they do this all just because of the pregnancy? Was it some sort of sick influence on who was going to be the lucky father?

You shook your head of the thoughts, deciding to ask one at a time. "Brothers," you said. "What...how...why do I deserve this?"

"Why else do you think?" Swiss chuckled. "And before you ask...it's not about the pregnancy. Or the heat. Part of it is yet in a different way. You see, after we mated with you...we've grown restless, wondering who you were going to pick. We gave each other the evil eye, challenging the other to back off from influencing you who to pick. We came close to a fight one day, ready to attack and Aether revealed he raped you. He began to sob about how he didn't want to but with the heat he was in, it overwhelmed him. It made us realize...how much we used you. Not just as some breeding bitch now but...even as a slave. Sure you were a servant but...we treated you like a slave."

You turned over to Aether who glimpsed down, twirling his foot around.

"So, we decided with the help of your sisters too...we would create this. In honor of you finally being a ghuleh. A ghuleh who is finally part of the band. We're going to teach and raise you the right way from now on."

"Don't worry about the clergy either if they say anything," Fire said. "We'll take care of that too. After all, we'd said we'd be in charge of taking care of you."

You giggled and then turned to your sisters, still crying. "It's no wonder why you both wanted to come along with me," you chuckled.

Karen and Pam laughed, lifting up their arms to hug you. "Of course, we have to make sure they're being good boys," Karen joked.

"And if they had everything the right way we instructed," Pam said.

You felt a tap on your shoulder and you turned around to see Aether leaning over you.

"One more thing, sis," he said. "I...want to apologize for...what I did to you that night. I got too possessive. I was afraid that my other brothers would conquer you as their own. So that's why I did what I done. Even with the marking, I wanted to make sure that they would stay away. And now I see the error of my ways. It made me feel horrible for what I did. Please sis...accept our gift. Don't worry about the pregnancy stuff either...we can always try again later." He purred at his last sentence, chuckling. You gave him a light hit on his arm, knowing he was playfully teasing.

"That's another thing too," Mountain said. "We're kind of hoping you'd reject us all. With how the heat made us feel so good and pleasurable, we weren't aware of what was to come should you accept to be a mother. Or what we need to ACTUALLY do should you want to mate with us. It is said you're in heat until the end of the summer solstice. Since we are still in the month of March, you'll have plenty of time to become pregnant again if you want to have kids."

"In case you do though as of now, don't fret over whether you chose the right Ghoul or not," Rain agreed. "We all accepted that you chose that Ghoul for a certain reason and we will not challenge it. Also don't worry about if you can have children with other Ghouls too. You can even after having this kid. It would all just depend on the pregnancy. Some are fast, some are slow. Regardless, we will be here for you and the child."

Everyone turned over to Rain, startled.

Rain glanced around to the stares. "What?" he stammered. "I'm just...stating what the book said!"

You all then laughed.

You smiled, feeling giddy. "Brothers...sisters...I love you, guys. I'm...proud to be a ghuleh. I promise I will do my best to perform."

"We know you will," the siblings chorused together.

Rushing over to you, they all hugged you tightly, patting your head, smothering your breath.

You couldn't imagine being at the happiest moment in your life.

 

You were in your room, trying on the uniform your brothers got you when you heard a knock at the door. You skipped joyfully over to it, hoping to be one of your siblings saying you were officially in the band.

While they had taught you on how to play your instrument to sync with their own, they still needed to talk to the clergy about you being in. If anything, the clergy would host a "performance" to test out your abilities and skills. You would want to see how you handle it as your own solo and playing in tune with the music.

You were a little afraid to have stage fright but your siblings assured you that they would prepare you to "woo" the clergy for a spot.

You opened the door and raised your eyebrows, shocked to see the Cardinal himself standing there. He was dressed in his black robes.

"Oh, umm...wrong door," he said, stepping back. "I umm...hey....that uniform..." He glanced up at you. "Oh. Excuse me, Ms....(y/n)? Aren't you...that servant ghuleh?"

You nodded, shutting the door a little. From the look of confusion on his face, you feared he wasn't told about your position in the band. This was both good and bad, considering Cardinal could either be happy to have a new member...or be suspicious why he wasn't told about you being in. Or yet, how you were "inexperienced" to be even in it.

"Yes," you said. "I...I'm a ghuleh now. Though originally...I was the ghuleh servant. Umm...you were looking for my brothers?"

"Umm, yeah," Cardinal said. "I can't seem to find them. Yet why...are you wearing one of their uniforms?"

You gulped, afraid to show him the whole thing. "I umm...they gave it to me as a gift. It's....nothing more, sir." You felt sweat begin to develop on your skin. "I'm a ghuleh now so they just decided to give it to me as an honor of being old enough."

Cardinal lowered his head, eyeing your outfit. "Can I...see it?"

You nervously grasped onto the doorknob, swinging it open. Cardinal walked in, examining you up and down, walking all around you. You froze stiffly, secretly praying that he wasn't thinking anything bad about it. Your eyes then lingered over to the instrument you propped over to the wall. Your instrument. Shit.

Cardinal glanced over to it, shocked by its appearance. "Ah...I see what this all means now."

You wondered in your head what to do now. You thought about getting down on your knees and bowing before him, begging him to give you a chance. Sure you were still a ghuleh servant to them, but you promised you were going to give it your all. You were going to show them how much more you can do. And your brothers had taught you everything they could. You didn't mean to challenge them in a rebelling way. It was more so as in to show dedication and loyalty.

"Please sir," you said, lowering yourself. "It's...not what you think it is."

"Ahh, shh," Cardinal said, waving his hands as if he was mind reading you. "You can relax now, ghuleh. I understand it all. You don't have to apologize. Why I've been meaning to tell this to the clergy. We've been needing a backup for a while now but they still insist there can be no such thing!"

You raised your finger but then pushed it back down upon his word. "Backup ghuleh?"

"Precisely!" Cardinal hummed. "It just...gets boring sometimes putting on the same show. Why, that last guy before me had some cowbell Ghoul before. So why can't I have the same? I mean between you and me, no offense to Papa and his sax but...why not even have two unusual instruments in the show? Yes! You're a prime example of what I've been looking for. This is perfect."

You felt a sigh of relief escape your mouth, your body now loosened from all the tension rising up. "Yes," you lied. "That's why they gave me this uniform as well! And the instrument...they said they wanted to train me in case anything happened to them. Whether it be on stage or outside....you know, just an idea they thought."

"Well, your brothers did good on doing that for you," Cardinal smiled. "Yes, yes...this is exactly what I wanted. Now though, I just need to find a way to tell the clergy about this and hopefully...they will agree with the idea. Of course, we will need to see a performance from you if you are ready to play as well."

"Of course, Mr. Cardinal," you said, standing up and bowing. "I'd be honored to play with you and my siblings. You can count on me should anything ever happen to them to keep the show running."

“Good, good,” Cardinal said, nodding. “Now then, I will be off to present this to the clergy. Maybe you should also touch up on a few notes as well. They’ve been known to...ask for challenges.” He began to turn away however stopped. “Do you smell something funny by the way?”

You titled your head. “What’s the smell?”

“It smells...fresh. Like...roses. And perfume. It’s very sweet.”

He marched over you and sniffed. “It’s coming from you. You smell...very wonderful.”

You lifted up your arm, sniffing your skin. “I don’t smell...anything?”

Cardinal shrugged. “Ehh, maybe it’s from your sisters. Whatever it is, it smells so nice."

You took another whiff. “Oh, I smell something now. It’s very cool and oceanic. Strong and...masculine.”

You felt your pupils shrink as you glanced up to Cardinal. You shook your head. Shit. Not here. Not now.

Cardinal frowned at you, seeing you were paralyzed and...tempted. “Are you all right, ghuleh?” he asked, concerned.

You shook your head, trying to snap out of it. “No.” You cowered away. “I’m sorry, sir. I think....you should leave. It’s just a suggestion though. Not a command.”

Cardinal raised his eyebrow. “Leave? Why so? Is the smell some sort of poison?”

“No,” you mewled. “It’s...my heat. I can smell you. I don’t know why. I’m only suppose to smell my brothers but you...you feel good.”

“Ahhh.” Cardinal nodded. “I remember reading something about that. Oh...geez, yeah I should go. I forgot, the Papacy and other officials can detect when a ghuleh’s in heat so we can leave her and her brothers alone. For...the mating process.”

He reached his hand for the door. “Anyway, Umm...I’ll alert the clergy about setting up an appointment for you. And how sweet you smell. I mean, how nice you look in that dress. ERRR...sorry shit....you look....hot....”

Your face became flustered at his comments. You began to shiver, feeling your core rise up, sensing Cardinal’s attraction. How he looked so elegant in his black robes, that long brown hair, the claws growing on his gloves to grab you....

You shook your head, ridding the temptation soaring in your mind. “C-c-Cardinal,” you moaned. “I...want you.”

Cardinal stood stiff as he wheeled his body around facing you. “You...what?”

You blinked rapidly as your body went into sweating raindrops, the temperature fuming and your mouth salivating for his touch. “I want you,” you repeated.

Cardinal glimpsed back to the door and then to you. “You....want me? Why?”

“Because,” You sniffled. “You feel...good.” You mewed happily, delved into your spell. “Please mate with me. We don’t have to tell my brothers. They’ll never know.”

Cardinal took a deep breath. He inhaled your essence once more. His claws on his gloves grew wider, indicating he was caught in the intoxication.

He walked closer to you, leaning down to your hair and breathed in more of your fragrance.

With no warning, he clutched onto your head and shoulder, diving his claws deep into your skin. Gnashing out his mouth, he revealed a set of vampiric teeth and marked on your neck.

You screamed in delight as you held onto him, raking your talons in his flesh.

Cardinal drew his head back, licking away the blood like it was candy. “You taste so sweet,” he mewed. “You’re like a lollipop....I’ll just keep on sucking.”

He pushed you over to the bed. You spread your legs out, dazed by his strength. Cardinal climbed onto the bed, grasping the uniform and ripping it apart. He laid a hand onto your panties and started rubbing your clit.

You cooed at his touch, gripping the sheets between your fingers.

He lowered his head back to your opening. With his teeth, he pulled your panties down and began to savor away, diving his tongue in and out while kissing.

Jolts of euphoria wiggled into your body as you laid back, enraptured by his movements.

"Did your brothers not please you enough?" Cardinal teased, giving you a long lick from his tongue. "You fucked all five of them and you're telling me none of them were good enough for you? Why, I must say, it's a shame. They should feel sorry for themselves. Poor thing. It's ok. I'll make it up for them."

You raised your legs up, ready to submit. "Please, Cardinal, fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Cardinal chuckled.

He undressed himself teasingly, cutting strips of his robes before you. Your eyes glazed over the bare skin that revealed, drool dripping from your mouth. You got up and your hands reached for his robes but Cardinal brushed them away, cupping your wrists with one hand while the other tore open his alb.

“Do you like what you’re seeing, ghuleh?” he purred, opening the robes wider now.

You wriggled your wrists around, squirming your body about. You whined, almost shrieking loudly.

“Shhh, you don’t want them to hear us,” Cardinal chortled, putting his other hand over your mouth.

He swung you down to the bed with the flick of his arm.

You laid back, gapping at the newfound flesh exposed on his body. Cardinal giggled as he crawled on top of you. He slashed his talons over your bra, blooming out your breasts.

“You’re still wet?” he cackled, shoving his fingers back into you as the other pulled down his boxers.

You grumbled as you wavered your claws up, having enough of his teasing.

You gapped at the sight of his cock, hardened in glory. "Go on," Cardinal purred. "Touch it."

Slowly lingering your finger around his rim, you softened your touch against his shaft, watching him shiver. You added more fingers to grip around his base and began to pump him up and down. Cardinal moaned with each pump you did. You would slide your fingers up and down his foreskin really fast to going very slow, even giving a little kiss to the head and cuddling his balls together.

You would giggle with each pout Cardinal made just when he felt he was close to finishing. He clutched onto your neck, stopping your taunts.

"Why don't you be a good servant and lay back down," he growled, ramming you down on the bed, entrapping you with his legs between yours.

You swung each one around his waist, slithering your arms around his back. "I promise to be a good slave," you whimpered. "Please take me, Cardi."

Cardinal then slid himself inside, making you moan at the impact of his cock around your walls. You squeezed your walls to grasp harder onto the cock, rocking yourself up and down on it. Cardinal steadied himself carefully up, raking his claws into the bed's comforter. "Who's such a good ghuleh?" he cooed, thrusting gently.

You giggled as his cock wiggled around inside you. “I am,” you moaned. “I’m a good ghuleh.”

“A good ghuleh whos a good slave,” Cardinal teased, nipping on your ear. “You did so much for us, going around tidying stuff. It’s a shame your brothers never rewarded you. So here’s my proper reward. Lay back and let yourself go. I’ll take care of you.”

You scaled your claws into his hair and the others down to his ass. You salivated greatly, each thrust making you gag.

Cardinal then turned you around and jammed himself inside your ass. You roared in pleasure as your claws now razored onto the headboard of the bed and sheets, rolling apart the wood and silk.

“Yesss, let it be known to me,” Cardinal cackled. “Tell me how good you like being fucked. Is my cock greater than those bastard brothers you have? Is it? If so, then I will end your heat here so you can finally rest, knowing you had the best cock before you grow a kid inside you.”

Your eyes brightened up at his last sentence. “Cardi, mark me!”

“Hmm?”

Cardinal stopped pounding. “What did you say?”

“I want your children,” you hummed. “Please Mark me as your mate. I’ll be a really good servant to you only.”

Cardinal pondered for a bit. “Wait...what about your brothers?” he asked, worried. His senses had warped back into him, realizing what he was doing.

“Oh fuck my brothers,” You bellowed. “I told you they don’t have to know. They have just used me for their own gain and never thought about touching me the way you do. The way you touch me is...alive. Please, Cardi. Fuck me.”

“I...Umm...I think I should probably...” Cardinal began, creeping away from you.

You growled as you turned around and slashed your claws into his shoulders to make him fall on you. You chomped onto his neck, leaking blood.

Cardinal howled at your sudden attack. He shoved you back down on the bed, hissing. “If that’s how you want it then, I’ll mark you as mine forever,” he shrieked.

He bit down onto your neck again, gushing out more blood.

You squealed in delight, wrapping yourself around Cardinal again.

Cardinal thundered into you, twining his hands with yours. He would alternate between kissing your breasts to nibbling on your ear and a quick kiss on the lips.

You rammed your legs around his waist, tightening your hole around his shaft with each thrust he did. You could feel your juices slobber around him.

“Oh, you naughty ghuleh, you love being wet, don’t you?” Cardinal chuckled.

You mewed in response. “Cardiiii,” you moaned.

You yipped as he began to hit your sweet spot, purring uncontrollably.

“Cardinal, I’m cumming,” you warned, feeling the tension begin to unfold.

“Just a couple more seconds, love,” Copia begged, at his end too. “I’m...oh shit!”

He moaned as he clutched onto your neck, choking you harshly to spurt blood onto the bed. You laid back, panting and yowling, your orgasm washing all over you.

Copia collapsed on top of you, taking deep breaths.

You sighed as you comfortably laid back against the pillows.

Cardinal glimpsed up at your face, grinning mischievously. “Did you like that, ghuleh?”

“Did I ever, you’re amazing,” you said.

“Well, anything for a pretty servant like you should be rewarded greatly,” Cardinal giggled.

He kissed you with more lip locks and then laid by your side. “C’mere, mi amore.” He wrapped himself around you, bringing your head onto his chest. “Let’s enjoy the moment together now. After all, a good ghuleh like you deserves her rest.”

He closed his eyes and hummed into the pillow. You burrowed your head on his chest and shut your eyes too, dizzied from the exhaustion spell now.

Until you would wake up the next morning, realizing you were in fucking trouble again.

Fuck.


End file.
